


get out of the snow, you're gonna get pneumonia

by Hopelessly_Queer



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: AGAIN: SPOILERS, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, No beta we die like Kenric, Spoilers for Book 8.5: Unlocked, Very light angst???, i did this because shannon was a coward, request from an anon on tumblr, tam & keefe reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopelessly_Queer/pseuds/Hopelessly_Queer
Summary: a short songscen drabble about their reuniting with some angst
Relationships: Keefe Sencen/Tam Song
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	get out of the snow, you're gonna get pneumonia

**Author's Note:**

> I can title it that because I got pneumonia when I was a smol. also, the prompt was "please never stop smiling."

Keefe reached his hand out into the snow. He'd been sitting out here for hours. It had never snowed in Candleshade or at the Shores of Solace. Twice already, Elwin had called him to come inside, but he stayed out. It was a lot better than being stuck inside walls and alone with his thoughts. And Ro, which was almost worse.

Keefe watched the flakes fall to the ground and fit in with the surrounding whiteness. Keefe looked up to the sky and was met with Tam’s face blocking the sun. 

“Hey,” Tam said. He sat down next to Keefe on Elwin’s porch.

Keefe didn’t respond. If he was being honest, he was kind of pissed off. Who did Tam think he was to waltz in after putting him in a coma. Without apologizing--

“I’m sorry.”

Oh. Well, Keefe didn’t expect that. Now he just felt like an asshole. Obviously, Tam didn’t have a choice. Gisela was manipulating Tam just as much as she was manipulating him. Keefe looked down at the floor. Why did he have to hurt everyone around him?

“Really?” Tam said, snapping Keefe out of his thoughts. “No come back? No sarcastic comment?”

What? Why did Tam want Keefe to be mean to him? 

“Come on. I know I made a mistake,” Tam raised his voice. “Why are you being like this? Why aren’t you yelling at me?”

“WHY?” Keefe yelled. A second later, he realized that he had spoken and clamped his hand over his mouth. 

“Because if you don’t hate me then that just makes it worse. Because I hate myself right now. If you tell me that I suck, if you yell at me, then I know you have some part of you left. That I didn’t break you. . .” Tam’s voice cracked. 

“I’m sorry,” Keefe whispered.

“No. Don’t say that. What did I just tell you?”

“Bold of you to assume I’d ever listen to anything you tell me to do,” Keefe said in a low voice, still afraid of triggering his new ability.

Tam’s face softened. He let out a soft laugh.

Keefe felt his lip’s corner twitch up.

"Please,” Tam said. “Never stop smiling." He moved his hand closer to Keefe’s.

Keefe got rid of the space and laced his fingers with Tam’s. “I’ll try,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked this. I am sleep deprived and I need validation.


End file.
